Cookies
by dissolves
Summary: He didn’t know what possessed him to do it. It just happened. [ShikamaruTemari Oneshot]


**A/N: My first Shikamaru/Temari oneshot. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... **

**Summary: He didn't know what possessed him to do it. It just happened. Shikamaru/Temari Oneshot**

_Cookies_

Temari sat at the small table situated in the room she shared with her brothers, staring at the wall with a faraway look in her green eyes. Her head rested on her hand. Her other hand idly traced patterns on the wood of the table surface. She sighed and reached for a box of cookies in the center of the table. Opening the box, she delicately picked one out and put it in her mouth. She chewed thoughtfully before reaching for another cookie.

A sharp knock at the door broke the silence in the room. She stood up and made her way to the door, opening it a few inches. The sand nin was startled to see Konoha's genius standing outside. He seemed fidgety and kept glancing behind him every few seconds. Temari raised a slender eyebrow. He was _never_ fidgety.

"Er, hello, Shikamaru," Said Temari, opening the door wider.

He seemed relieved to see it was her. "He-hello, Temari," Shikamaru replied.

Stuttering? Something was definitely wrong.

She stepped back and motioned for him to come in. Shikamaru hurried inside. She shook her head and followed him in, closing the door behind her. He stood by the table, wringing his hands. "Well, sit." Temari said, sitting down herself.

Shikamaru sat just as he was told. She became more worried. He usually wasn't this compliant. He would have muttered something about her being troublesome before sitting. Actually, he never would have visited her in the first place.

Pulling the box of cookies towards her, she began eating as she observed him. He did seem rather pale. Maybe he was sick…

"So, why'd you come here, Shikamaru?" She asked. He jumped at the sound of her voice before turning red. "I just felt like visiting." She looked at him doubtfully. He sighed. "There's nothing to do," He said. "Everyone's off on missions."

"Hmm… I know what you mean. Even my brothers are off doing something, although we are just visiting Konoha." Temari reached for a cookie only to find her hand touching air. She looked down and frowned. The cookie box was empty except for some crumbs. _Kankuro, I'm going to kill you…Now I have to eat the crumbs…_

She reached in and gathered up some in her hand. She hurriedly shoved them her mouth, trying to not spill any but failing. Shikamaru stared at her with wide eyes. Some stuck to her hand. Temari tried to shake them off. It didn't work.

Temari brought her hand up to her mouth and was about to lick the crumbs off when a hand stopped her. She looked up, surprised. It was Shikamaru's hand.

"Let me do it," He whispered, turning redder by the second.

What had possessed him to grab her hand? To offer to clean the crumbs off? What!

Temari's eyes widened. She nodded shakily.

Shikamaru brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it, taking in some crumbs at the same time. Now it was the sand nin's turn to blush. She looked at the door and bit her lip. If her brothers arrived now…She didn't want to think about what would happen.

When she turned back to him, she was startled to see that their faces were inches away. "Shikamaru…" She leaned towards him. "Why did you really come here?"

"I guess I just wanted t—" He never finished his sentence. He couldn't as Temari's lips were pressed against his. He pulled away and grinned. "On second thought, that doesn't really matter, does it?" She shook her head and pulled him in for another kiss.

Then the door burst open. "TEMARI!" A fuming Gaara and a shocked Kankuro stood in the doorway.

The two jumped apart. It seemed her brothers had arrived. Temari glanced at the blushing shinobi and winked at him, interlacing her fingers with his.

"How troublesome…" He muttered. She just gave his hand a squeeze before approaching her brothers, attempting to explain the situation.

He slumped in his chair hoping he wouldn't get killed. But, that wouldn't be so bad. Even though he hadn't achieved what he had come for and Tsunade would yell at him later, it didn't matter. He had gotten a kiss…


End file.
